Kames Music Fic
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: Rules are: 10 drabbles, shuffle, write only for the duration of the song. Ten little short kames things, enjoy!


**I had a little go at this :) it was harder than I expected, simply because at least 60% of mu iPod's contents is now movie and video game soundtrack, and it's quite tricky to write a kames drabble about a thirty second music piece about a desert temple . . . anyway, here we go!**

 **1\. Stone Cold – Demi Lovato**

Kendall sat on the floor, back against the wall. All around him, men and women danced in a frenzy to the music, drinks in their hands. He held a red paper cup in his own shaky hand and glanced down at it, palms wrapped closely around it. He tugged his knees closer to his chest, the beat of the music numbing his brain, head throbbing dully like the dull, lifeless beat of his heart. He felt his lip tremble and bit it hard, refusing to let any tears fall. If he didn't cry, then he didn't feel. There was no stronger display of emotion than crying, so he wouldn't do it. He would never cry again. He shivered weakly.

He looked up at last, taking in the sight once again; James dancing close to her, a girl he would never compare to. A girl of gold. He was happy for him. He had to be. There was no other way to be.

Except cold.

 **2\. I've Got This Friend – the Civil Wars**

"I've got this friend."

Kendall looked up.

"I don't think you know him," James continued, giving an awkward little smile as he balanced his laptop on his lap. "He's, uh . . . he's a strong character, I guess. He does his own thing, his own way. But I think he'd settle down a little and listen more, if the right person came along."

Kendall quirked an eyebrow. "Huh . . . that's funny. I've got a friend too."

"Really?" James squeaked.

"Mhm. He's a simple soul, acts like it too. He tries to play it the easy way, really. But he's got a big heart, and he just wants to share it. But he's waiting for the right person too. Maybe they should just settle for each other."

"Maybe they should." James cleared his throat. "That's a shame, about your friend."

"Yours too."

"He sounds wonderful."

"He sounds like my type."

". . . too bad you don't know him."

 **Bad Blood – Taylor Swift**

Kendall zipped his jacket up higher, right to the neck. He glanced at the house ahead of him and smiled to himself. It was dark out and only one streetlight was working, all the way down the street. He shook the can of aerosol paint in his hand, tossing it into the air and catching it as he advanced across the lawn. James was an arrogant, soulless moron. He was sneaky, two-faced. He wouldn't get away with it again, not this time.

They used to be the closest, the best of friends. Kendall only wanted to be there for him, and have the favour returned. But James stabbed him in the back; he could swear his wound still hurt. And when he apologised, he never meant it.

In many ways, Kendall pitied him. The way he was living was only going to cost him everyone he knew. He would have nobody by the time he was done with these games. Maybe Kendall's little plot would open his eyes; maybe he would take a look at everyone he'd ruined, everything he'd done. It was too late for him and Kendall. But maybe he could still save himself.

 **4\. And So It Goes – Marianas Trench**

It's something special, to let someone into your heart. James knows that, he has always known that. It's a sacred room, one only certain people can ever enter. And some of them damage it, some even destroy it. No wonder it's so difficult to let anyone in. It's safer for everyone.

But somehow when it comes to Kendall, he can't resist. It just goes on; he can pretend he has a choice, but really he never does. Kendall can make choices too; he can choose to break James's heart like so many others, or he can choose to treasure it. Who knows what will happen? There's nothing left to say. Kendall finds a way in, just like he always did, and always will.

And so it goes. Love is funny that way.

 **5\. Calm After the Storm – The Common Linnets**

It really was over this time.

Ironically, the road at that moment seemed to never end. Kendall drove with one window half down, a breeze sharply cutting into his face and making his eyes water. There was nothing left to say or do; they would never be a match. They could try, of course. But he couldn't keep on chasing someone he couldn't be. He couldn't be what James wanted. And there was no point in saying sorry anymore, not when he wasn't sorry. He wasn't sorry for being who he was. James shouldn't have been sorry for who he was either.

Maybe someday, they could find each other again. A little piece of him dared to hope. But that surely wouldn't happen for a long time, if ever. For now, there was nothing to do but drive until he finally reached home. And he stay there, e he belonged.

 **6\. Speak Now – Taylor Swift**

"Speak now . . ."

James' head snapped up. His seat was far from the others, half hidden behind a curtain. There at the end of the aisle Kendall stood with his bride-to-be. Her gown puffed out like a pastry, her hair done in extravagant curls. Her bridesmaids stood in shocking pink, her family sitting dressed in dull pastel by comparison. It was difficult to see Kendall's family from this seat. Funny how that happened; the worst seat in the house always went to uninvited guests. He imagined Kendall's fiancé had something to do with that. How could he be doing this? Marrying that witch. Not when they loved each other; he knew they did. It wasn't all in his head. It couldn't be.

". . . or forever holds your peace."

Wait, no, that was it. The room was silent. This was his last chance. He stood shakily and stepped out from behind the curtains. He cleared his throat and saw the guests turn towards him, jaws dropping in horror. But he ignored them all and looked straight at Kendall.

"Don't say yes," he said weakly. "Don't do it. Please."

Kendall's eyes lit up.

 **7\. Wildfire – Marianas Trench**

He had never felt so alone. The world had never seemed so dark, so small.

It began with love, of course. Then it continued with him leaving, saying he needed to "find himself", whatever the hell that meant. They were awkward when they spoke now; it made sense. He was never really there, no matter how much he pretended. He could only cut to keep the blood flowing through his veins. He thought their love would always burn bright, like a wildfire. How wrong he'd been.

Then he came back, months later, saying he was wrong. He knew why; it was because he was alone. Sure, maybe he wanted him back, but maybe he was just afraid to be alone. Maybe he was just projecting his insecurities, refusing to believe James could ever want him back. What if he was lying? If he left, if he changed his mind again, he would burn like a wildfire. He wouldn't survive.

They'd been through hell and heaven together, through wedding bells and splits and make ups. It was so hard to let go of something so intense, so strong. But how could it work again, unless they really needed it to? Maybe, just maybe, if he wished hard enough, their future could be bright. It could burn bright, like their love, like his heart. Like a wildfire.

 **8\. Anything – Big Time Rush**

It was hard to explain to Kendall just how much James would do for him. He would go so far as to pull the stars from the sky and string them on as chain, just for him. Of course, he obviously wasn't able to do such a thing, but if he could, there was no doubt he would. He loved him that much; he would do anything for him. And he was aware, he knew how large a word 'anything' was, he knew the endless possibilities that lay behind it. But that didn't matter. Only Kendall did.

And it didn't matter either, what people said or did about it. He had the whole world in his hands; he didn't need to listen to any of them. He was happy as he was, and he had no choice in the matter. Nobody ever really had a choice when it came to love, did they?

He was just blown away by how full his heart felt. Before falling for Kendall, he hadn't even known that was possible.

 **9\. The Dark Side - Kelly Clarkson**

For as long as Kendall had known James, he had been somewhat of an adventurer. He was always up for anything crazy he proposed they do, always jumping to silly conclusion and speaking before thinking. It was just the type he was; an explorer.

But it was difficult to let James explore one place; surely it was the one place James could never venture. At least, a place he could never venture to and return. If he did return, surely he wouldn't even give Kendall the time of day. Not after visiting his dark side. Sure, everyone had one, nobody was perfect. But it was so hard to imagine any redeeming factor to his. Nothing would make James stay with Kendall's dark side. Unless he really loved him, and could love his. But could he?

Eventually, James would worm his way in, and he would find out. But until then, all he could so was wait.

 **10\. Dear No One – Tori Kelly**

James was typically an independent person. He liked his own company, his own piece. He had the confidence to make it out there alone. But that didn't mean he didn't like the idea of someone holding him. Holding his hand and giving him their jacket, spending time with him like that.

Some day he would have a man to love, but he didn't need them now. Right now, he was happy for just himself. When the time was right, he would show up. For now, he was content, and when the time came for his own experience of passionate love, he'd make the most of it. Hew would love and cherish them just as they would him. It would be fantastic, it would be unforgettable.

But it would have to wait until fate decided. He could happily leave it up to life to decide; he was in no hurry. It would be worth it when it came. He would be worth it when he came.


End file.
